draconianversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Rhythm
Battle Rhythm '''is an music rhythm dance-fighting game created by Dragon-Kid. Gameplay and Features ''Battle Rhythm'' plays like the ''Street Fighter'' series, in which the fights take place in a '''Best of Three rounds, but with shades of the Tekken and Killer Instinct series when it comes to making combos (juggles included in the case of Tekken). The gameplay format is 2.5D. The fighting styles listed in their profiles are a mix of actual martial arts with musical genres. There are two types of signature attacks in the game. The first is the Super Rhythmic Moves, akin to the EX Arts of the Street Fighter series and the Shadow Moves of Killer Instinct 2013. The Super Rhythmic Moves cost the half of the Rhythm Bar. The second is the Ultra Rhythmic Move, which costs the entire Rhythm Bar and is the game's equivalent of Street Fighter V's Critical Art and Tekken 7's Rage Art. The Arcade Mode will have 7 regular matches, followed by the Rival vs. Rival match akin to Soul Calibur series' Destined Battle, concluding with the two final matches. In the Arcade Mode, after you choose a character, it will be accompanied by pictures that depict said character's main motives for entering the tournament, similar to the current Tekken games. The endings for each character, on the other hand, will be more like cinematic cutscenes, which takes place in the aftermath of the tournament. There are also interlude cutscenes in Arcade Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. In the middle of the Health Bar, there are two sub-bars: the Guard and the Precision Indicators. The Guard Indicator shows how much can you block opponent's attacks. It's divided in four sections, and each time you get a Guard Break, a section is broken until only one remains. The Precision Indicator shows how much damage decreases with each attack and replenishes with every second of inactivity. Does the Precision Indicator remind us of Samurai Shodown V's Kenki Gauge? Like the Killer Instinct series, you can apply a Combo Breaker, named Rhythm Breaker. There's an actual Training Zone. Said zone is similar to the ones seen in the recent Street Fighter games, but with the fun effect of having the entire zone flashing with different colors, like a discotheque. I visualize the game in Unreal Engine 4, thanks to its' highly detailed visuals and smooth, intuitive development of the game. Story Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For twelve tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Now, Carlos Velásquez, Ken Lee's top student, alongside with his childhood friends Joaquín Ortíz, Rina Yamanaka, Adriana Salazar and Iván Díaz, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Rhythm Battlers. Both of them are joining the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament where they collide with the best of the best in the world. However, a shadow figure watching behind the scenes, lures them to a sinister trap. Characters Default * Adriana Salazar * Carlos Velásquez * Damian Williams * Garrett McRae * Iván Díaz * Jacob Moses * Joaquín Ortiz * Kastor Euklideus * Lu Fong * Murdock Jameson * Natalie Volkova * Reggie Weimann * Rina Yamanaka * Shantel Jameson * Takeru Hojo * Tomas Cristiano Bosses * Doctor Giga (Final Boss) * Don Z (Sub-Boss) DLC * Amadeus Swietoslaw * Blazer * Captain Lyrus * John Holt * Marion Hansen * Patrick Jones * Raystrom * Valerie Hickenbottom NPC * Allesandro Cristiano * Arturo Rivera * Asuka * Azimilor * Blingood * Bobby Lashley * Bobby Roode * Braun Strowman * Bray Wyatt * Bree Holt * Carmen Salazar * Connie Markov * Counselor Watts * Daniel Bryan * Daniela Solís * Dempsey Holt * Diana León * Doctrine Doppler * Dolph Ziggler * ECIII * Erick Rowan * Ernesto Díaz * Francesca Cristiano * Francesca Rosso * Franklin Wallace * Gail Kim * Grant Ryan * Gunther Rumpelstinskin * Gustavo Salazar * Hibiki Senritsu * Hideo Itami * Horacio Ortiz * Iara Costa * JBL * Jesús Zúñiga * Joaquín Roldan * John Cena * Jushin Thunder Liger * Kazmierz Kosmatka * Kazuo Yamazaki * Kelly McRae * Ken Lee * Kevin Holt * Khalid Ahmar * Klaudia Landowski * Leo McRae * Luke Harper * Marisela Peña * Masaru Hojo * Maximiliano Guzmán * Mephistotheles * Michael Buffer * Michael Cole * Miguel Delgado * Mike Chioda * Morpheus * Nanobyte * Nolan McRae * Paulina Guzmán * Queen Zonda Sonus * Rebecca Hickenbottom * Rodrigo Velásquez * Sally McRae * Sasha Banks * Samuel Hickenbottom * Sayaka Yamanaka * Senator Hertz * Sexy Star * Shane McMahon * Shayla Holt * Shinsuke Nakamura * Supreme Ruler Teras * Terrence West * Tao Lin * Tao Shen * Tau Ziyi * The Great * The King * The Miz * Tiffany Karell * Toshihiro Matsumoto * Triple H * Tyler Breeze * Vince McMahon * Vindictus * Wonderful G * Yisheng Qian Zhao * Yoshiro Yamanaka Arenas Default # AAA Six-Sided Ring # Desert of Laments # Detroit Boxing Ring # Favela Bonita # Hong Kong Showdown # Mythologic Museum Library # Nana Mizuki High School # Picadilly Park # Pleasure Island # Puerto Cabello # Rumble in Detroit # Russian Roulette # Streets of Akihabara # The Ortiz Mansión # UFC Octagon # Villa Florentina Bosses # Abandoned Factory # Giga Lair DLC # Argus City # Cathedral of Assumption # Cyber Air Force Carrier # Dotonbori Bridge # Gym and Fitness Center # National Opera House # Texan Gas Station # Tromsdalstinden Sequel The game sequel durring the project form, Battle Rhythm 2: Electric Boogaloo, currently new game at DraconianVerse. The gameplay is gonna change to be Injustice, but is still have onces. Category:Games